Because Fútbol
by ForestFireSong
Summary: Kiku and Herakles watch the Greece vs. Japan match together. [Giripan]


**A/N: My headcanon is that Herakles and Kiku, while not without some level of tension, are generally not too worked up over soccer. They resolve any tension after the matches. With pairs such as Alfred and Arthur and Lovi and Antonio, however, everyone is far less forgiving. Soccer is serious business with them.**

**Just thought there should be a FIFA fic when I saw Giripan playing each other. Btw, I really love the commercial I'm referencing. **

* * *

Sweat ran down Kiku's forehead, soaking his hair. The air was hot, not helped by the people crammed into the seats beside him, and the humidity was ridiculous. It didn't bother him too much, though; he loved the atmosphere at football matches.

Beside him, Herakles let out a shout in Greek as his one of his players shot on goal. Kiku added his own exhalation of relief as the ball spiraled out.

The two of them of had a prime seat for viewing the match, seated along with other people of high standing in some of the best seats in the stadium. Kiku liked mingling with his people, but Brazil had offered them the seats and it was nice to be up close to the action.

All the nations that had qualified had ventured out to Brazil to see the match. Even some whose teams hadn't qualified had come out- even though he was still bitter over his loss, China had accompanied Japan and South Korea to the South American country. However, he had made sure to tell them that he would be rooting for Russia, so as not to support those who had beat him out in the qualifying rounds.

Kiku let out a groan as his team missed another opportunity on Greece's goal. He was pleased with how well they had been playing, but wished that they actually scored instead of just getting shots.

Beside him, Herakles smiled. Kiku shot him a glare, but secretly he enjoyed the high tension. Football was one of the things that got every nation, including Herakles, excited, and he was enjoying the way the atmosphere between them felt charged.

Before, when Greece and Japan had played Colombia and Cote d'Ivoire, respectively, they had been there to comfort each other on their losses (Herakles in particular). However, that changed when they played each other. It wasn't a friendly rivalry; both Kiku and Herakles were dead set on their teams winning, as they had both lost previously. However the match ended up, neither of them was getting any sleep that night.

Tension was mounting especially high because half time had passed and neither team had scored. Kiku lifted a water bottle to his lips, downing it in a gulp.

"Ah, Kiku," Herakles reached across him. "Can I have some of that?"

"Did you finish your own?" Kiku asked, but he obliged, handing the bottle over to Herakles. While he was hot, he was glad that he at least didn't have Herakles's jaw-length brown hair.

His boyfriend passed the water bottle back to Kiku, giving him a thankful smile. Looking back over to the field, he tapped Kiku's shoulder again. "Look, they're making substitutions."

"Yes, it seems to be." Kiku looked to the field and the screens displaying what was happening. "Oh, they're taking Osako-san out. I was hoping he'd get a goal eventually but- who is it?- oh, Kagawa-san should do well."

Kiku knew most of the players on the team personally- he'd do practices with them occasionally, and the team had provided him with the jersey he was currently wearing, a blue jersey for the national team with 'HONDA' written on the back of it. Plausibly it could've caused confusion given there was another Honda on the Japanese national team, but while Keisuke's number was 4, Kiku had been given the number 26.

"Taking Osako out might not be the best option. He's had plenty of shots and we're a man down." Herakles said the words in the same slow, thoughtful fashion as he said everything else, but Kiku knew he was still displeased about the red card issued earlier in the game to his captain, Katsouranis, which had left his team at ten players.

That was one of the things that made Herakles mad, or as mad as the mild-mannered man could get without Sadik in the vicinity.

"Kawaga-san will do fine." Kiku said. "Don't worry, Honda or Uchida or someone else will score."

Herakles snorted softly at that, but Kiku knew that he had a reason to worry. While the Greek team had had shots on goal, Japan had the better opportunities of the two. Kawashima was an excellent goalkeeper as well, although Kiku had to admit the Greek goalkeeper Karnezis was very good as well.

However, Kiku got increasingly frustrated as the match went on. While his team was playing well, including on the defensive end, they weren't scoring. He supposed he should be thankful Greece wasn't scoring either- that was the worst case scenario. If they tied, then both teams would still be alive, at least, but Kiku wanted to _win. _Was that too much to ask?

Despite his frustration, Kiku found himself smiling when the cameras panned over to him and Herakles and displayed both of them on a large screen. Herakles gave them a sleepy looking grin as well, although his eyes were alert. The cameras displayed his uniform as well, which was similar to Kiku's in that it matched the Greek players' and had 'KARPUSI' written on the back.

Kiku was embarrassed at the attention, especially when cheers came up from the crowd at the sight of the representations of their nations, but it also warmed him inside.

Of course, that was nothing compared to the embarrassment when Herakles slung an arm over his shoulder. Kiku froze for a second, trying to keep his expression neutral for the few seconds before the screens switched back to the match.

"Herakles."

The Greek man removed his arm, turning his attention back to the match. "Yeah, I forgot...we're enemies now, so I probably shouldn't have done that-"

"No it's not that…" Kiku shook his head, feeling a blush on his face that he decided to attribute to heat. He wasn't good with public affection when it was just them shopping together or something; while he knew that Herakles had merely put his arm around him, it was still for the entire world to see.

"I'm sorry." Herakles looked him earnestly, which made Kiku sigh. He wasn't even mad. Just vaguely uncomfortable. He offered up a smile to Herakles. "Let's just keep watching, okay?"

It continued with neither team scoring, making Kiku even more anxious.

At 88 minutes Torosidis got a yellow card, making Herakles mutter to himself in Greek.

At 90 minutes there were four minutes of stoppage time added. Neither team had scored yet.

And at 94 minutes, the whistle blew and the match ended, leaving it at a 0-0 tie. Kiku sighed, brushing the hair from his eyes. It wasn't horrible; he could've lost and then had no guarantee of getting past the initial three games at all, but a tie wasn't preferable. Although he still had a chance if Cote d'Ivoire lost…

Kiku turned to say as much to Herakles and found the Greek inches away from his face. Before Kiku even had time to react, he had pulled him into a kiss.

It was quick, but when Herakles pulled away Kiku was left breathless, his face flushing hotter than it had been before. Herakles, as per the usual, looked completely nonplussed. He was so casual about public affection it drove Kiku mad.

"Since neither of us won the match…" he shrugged. "That'll make you feel better for now, right?"

"For now…" Kiku repeated. He smiled and then broke into a quiet laugh. His earlier loss and the recent tie were disappointing, but that didn't change the fact that he loved the atmosphere. He was serious about the sport, but not as serious as others and in the end he was contented by the matches themselves. And Kiku liked nothing better than to view the matches with Herakles.

_Because fútbol,_ indeed.


End file.
